<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>european gold finch (but with wings) by bigdreamsgangsta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857978">european gold finch (but with wings)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdreamsgangsta/pseuds/bigdreamsgangsta'>bigdreamsgangsta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prison Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdreamsgangsta/pseuds/bigdreamsgangsta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-s4.</p><p>When he misses Michael, he types. Frantically. The clicking of the Blackberry keys soothe him, just a little; almost mimics the taste of Veratril, fresh and bitter on his tongue. Biting down, his thumb jams shakily on the “Send” button.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>european gold finch (but with wings)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by “The Glass Essay”. Updates weekly, or whenever the muse strikes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps the most painful thing about loss<br/>
is to watch the hours slip through the day<br/>
I can feel the ghost of the past year traipsing by, just out of reach<br/>
Just close enough for me to turn and smile, at thin humid air<br/>
Suspended in between want and melancholy</p><p>I miss you 
- Alex</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>